peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rei's Final Battle with Ratigan
Flynn's Final BattFBack at the ship, Professor Ratigan snapped out of it and got back to the subject. "And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?" he asked, pointing to the plank. "Professor Ratigan, we will never join your crew!" Kilala said bravely, and Simba gave him a fighting pose. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dear." Ratigan said. Kilala turned to the animals while Simba wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, kids." she said, patting Mungo on the head. "Goodbye, Kilala." The Lost Animal Kids said tearfully. Kilala turned to Simba and pat his cheek. "Be brave, Simba." she urged. "I shall strive to, Kilala!" Simba said, trying not to cry. Then Kilala walked to Flower, who was also wiping a tear from his eye, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Flower." "Goodbye!" sobbed Flower, as he wiped another tear off his cheek with his paw. One of the thugs grabbed Kilala and shoved Flower back to the mast. "Come here! Get out of the way!" Another thug tied Simba, Flower, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, and Roo back up to the mast. "Don't give us any more trouble!" As Kilala got onto the plank, the thugs chanted, "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!" Kilala looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Rei wouldn't be able to save her now. "Kilala, Kilala!" Flower called. But Kilala fell off the edge of the plank. Ratigan waited for a splash, but it didn't come. Ratigan's smirk became confused (and we can't see it). "What?" "P…Professor, no splash." Fidget said. "Not a sound." said Ratigan, as he and the thugs had a look. "Not a blooming ripple." Bill said. "It's a jinx!" John gasped, "That's what it is." But it was actually Rei who rescued Kilala just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Kilala was overjoyed of seeing Rei alive. With Jeanette Miller, Rei flew off with Kilala to the top of the mast without being noticed. "No splash." Max said. "No sign of the wench." said Peewee Pete. "Did you hear a splash?" asked Thomas. "I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this." Terry said. "The ship's bewitched!" Old Blind Joe said. Gunsmoke Gary turned to Ratigan. "No splash, Professor." "So, you want a splash, Mr. Gunmsoke Gary?" asked Ratigan. Then he grabbed the thug by his tuxedo, yelling, "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" He threw the thug overboard, and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Ratigan snarled. "You're next, Ratigan!" hollered a voice. Ratigan gasped and looked up. Rei was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" he said. "It's Rei!" Kaa said. "Rei's alive!" Mungo said. "Rei!" Simba called. "And Kilala." Flower said, as he noticed Kilala in the crow's nest. "It can't be!" Ratigan gasped. "It's his blinking ghost who's talking!" Fidget said in utter fear. Rei got out his sword. "Say your prayers, Ratigan!" Ratigan snarled and got out his own sword. "I assure you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Rei flew straight at him. "I'll run him through!" Ratigan tried to stab him, but he missed, and Rei used his sword to hit him in the rear. "Oh!" Ratigan felt that and turned to face Rei. "Take that!" Ratigan yelled, as he and Rei got into a sword fight once more. Ratigan kept missing Rei every time, and Rei defended his attacks. Ratigan came out from behind Rei and was about to use his hook when Rei dodged, and Ratigan got his hook stuck in the mast. "Curse this hook!" Ratigan snarled, as he struggled to get free but no luck. Seeing his chance, Rei used his sword to free Simba, Flower, and the animals. "Come on, everybody!" As he flew off to somewhere, the kids grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. "Hurry, Flower! Hurry!" Simba called, as Flower picked up a cannon ball and put it in his stuffed toy woodpecker for some reason. He grabbed the toy woodpecker by the arm and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the toy woodpecker. "Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" Ratigan ordered. The thugs went after Simba, Flower, and the animals. Flower got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the thugs gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, Simba, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. Ratigan used his sword to escape the mast only to lose his balance onto the plank and almost fell in Lucifer's mouth. But Ratigan got back on. Lucifer splashed the water with his paw, looking disappointed. Rei flew in, blocked Ratigan's attack, pulled his hat down over his head, cut around the lid, cut and grabbed his feather, and flew off. Ratigan had to pull off his now ruined hat. "This is no mere boy!" Ratigan said, "'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Rei smirked as he landed on the sail and used his sword to destroy Ratigan's feather. Fidget, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, Simba and the Lost Animal Kids got ready to attack as the thugs were still climbing up the ladder. "Hold your fire," Simba said. "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The animals launched their weapons, knocking each of the thugs on the head. Terry got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Simba yelled. Terry tried to cut off Simba's head, but Simba kept dodging, and Jeanette held onto his whiskers. "Get away from me, you slimy, little chipmunk!" Terry snarled. Below, Rei and Ratigan were still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Jeanette slipped off Terry's whiskers and saw what was happening. Rei and Ratigan locked their blades together as Jeanette flew up to Rei and whispered in his ear. "The kids are in trouble, Rei." Jeanette said. Rei looked up and managed to duck in time before Ratigan could cut off his hat. Using it as a catapult, Rei bounced off another rope ladder and kicked Ratigan. Ratigan crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. He became dazed. Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Rei flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the thugs on. The thugs fell in the boat where Fidget was. Terry was holding on the edge, but Flower bopped him on the top of his head with his cannon ball-filled woodpecker. Terry fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed on the sea. "Smooth move, Flower, dog!" Roo cheered. "Well done, woodpecker killer!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo cheered in unison. "Hurray for woodpecker killer!" Sweetie Belle said, as she patted Flower on the back. Rei flew around the ship. "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" Ratigan shouted, as he climbed up the rope ladder. Rei landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward? Me?" Ratigan laughed. "You wouldn't dare to fight old Ratigan man to man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" "Nobody calls Rei a coward and lives!" Rei said, as he held his sword up, "I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back." Rei and Ratigan locked blades again and put their faces together. "You mean, you won't fly?" Kilala, Simba, Flower, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa and Roo watched on in horror. "No, no, Rei! It's a trick!" Kilala cried. "I give my word, Ratigan!" Rei said. "Good! Then let's have at it!" He pushed Rei off the railing, but Rei grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with Ratigan as he got back on. Ratigan tried to stab him, but Rei got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but Ratigan cut it off when he got to the other side. Below, Lucifer was expecting to have Ratigan for his dinner. Rei dodged most of Ratigan's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Rei lost his grip of his sword, and Ratigan caught it with his hook. "Now!" Ratigan snarled, as he threw it away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" Ratigan pointed his sword at Rei's chest. "Fly! Fly, Rei!" Kilala pleaded, "Fly!" "No!" Rei said, "I gave my word." As Ratigan was about to finish him off, Rei leapt up, pulled the flag over Ratigan, and tied him to the mast. Ratigan dropped his sword, but Rei took it and held it in front of Ratigan. "You're mine, Ratigan!" The kids and Kilala cheered. Rei tricked Ratigan and won. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Flower called, as Kilala hugged him. Ratigan poked his head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do old Ratigan in now, would you lad? I'll go away forever." he pleaded, as he shed a few tears, "I'll do anything you say!" "Well, all right, if you…" Rei smirked, as he pointed the sword at him, "Say you're a sewer rat!" Ratigan gulped "I'm a sewer rat." Ratigan said quietly. "Louder!" Rei said. "I'M A SEWER RAT!!!" Ratigan hollered. "Hurray!" The children cheered and chanted, "Ratigan is a sewer rat, a sewer rat, a sewer rat! Ratigan is a sewer rat, a sewer rat, a sewer rat!" Lucifer was enjoying it too. "All right, Ratigan," Rei said. "you're free to go. And never return!" He threw away the sword and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of Ratigan trying to kill him from behind with his hook. "REI!" Kilala screamed, as she saw it. Rei knew that would happen as he dodged Ratigan's hook. Ratigan lost his balance and fell. He screamed as he saw Lucifer waiting and tried to run. Lucifer got him in his mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and Ratigan appeared with his head under the flag, screaming and running across the water. "FIDGET! FIDGET!" Lucifer got him, and Ratigan ran to the end of the tail, bumped, and then ran out of Lucifer's mouth. His clothes were now gone, and he was holding an alarm clock, which ringed. He threw it back in Lucifer's mouth and began swimming. Lucifer swallowed it, and he went after Ratigan. "FIDGET!" Ratigan screamed, as he lifted his legs and still swimming while Lucifer tried to eat him. Ratigan put his legs in Lucifer's mouth. "FIDGET!" He screamed and kept swimming with Lucifer's mouth held on by his feet. "FIDGET!" Then Lucifer closed his mouth, and Ratigan was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. "FIDGET!" He zoomed under the thugs' rowing boat followed by Lucifer. "Professor!" Fidget gasped, as they chased them to the distance, "Professor! Professor!" After Rei sent Ratigan being chased away by Lucifer, Simba, Flower, and the Lost Animal Kids took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Rei emerged, wearing Ratigan's clothes, cape, and top hat. "HOORAY!" the kids cheered. "HOORAY FOR PROFESSOR REI!" Rei said in a commanding voice, "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off!" The kids saluted and ran to do their part. "Heave those halyards!" Rei yelled, as Kilala walked up to him. "But, Rei, oh, that is… Professor Rei," she said, as she made a small curtsey. "At your service, madam!" Rei said, as he took off his hat and bowed to her. "Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" asked Kilala. "To London, madam." Rei smiled, as he put the hat back on and walked to the steering wheel. "Oh, Rei!" Kilala said dreamily. Then she called, "Flower! Simba! We're going home!" "All right!" Simba cheered. "Man the capstan!" Rei ordered, "Hoist anchor!" The Lost Animal Kids pulled up the anchor from the sea. "Pixie dust!" Rei called to Jeanette. "Aye, aye, professor!" Jeanette said. Then she spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Fan Fiction